tapparadisecovefandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
There are a variety of quests in Tap Paradise Cove. Quests allow you to expand to new areas, unlock some ships, unlock some merchants, unlock some decorations and to get free rewards: extra coins, rubies, inventory items; new ships, decorations, houses and merchants. Warning '''the following links contain '''SPOILERS. Story Line Quest The first three story line quests are "map piece" based quests that start with "The Secret of the Golden Hind" and unlock, in sequence, as you complete each map. The next two quests trigger as you pass through the various parts of Curse of Greed. It is possible that you may trigger For Paratoan! BEFORE Floating Flames and vice-versa, depending on which order you visit the monuments in. The sequence of quests is: - #The Secret of the Golden Hind #Hidden Ziggurat #Curse of Greed #Floating Flames #For Paratoan! NOTES: #Curse of Greed appears to be the last map quest. And will start once Hidden Ziggurat is completed. #To start Floating Flames and For Paratoan! you do NOT have to have finished Curse of Greed! I have all three running at the moment! #The trigger point for Floating Flames appears to be the Serpent of Knowledge monument. #I can't recall what the trigger point for For Paratoan! is at present. #It is possible that For Paratoan! is not available in the Andriod version of the game, due to the requirement to craft items. With Version 3.2 of TPC for Android, Crafting is now available, so this quest should be available. Confirmed 26/3/14 - For Paratoan! is available and operational on Android (3.02.04). Top of Page Level Quests Level quests are unlocked after a new level is reached and only when all previous level quests have been completed. With few exceptions, the head quest of each level must be completed before the second and third quest are presented. For example Pushing Back the Dark is offered at level 3 or higher and only after completing A Man Called Smith Ship level quests are also unlocked after a new level is reached and only if the previous head level quest and the previous ship level quest are completed. For example the Life on the High Seas quest is offered only after reaching level 8 and only after completing Fresh Faces and The High Seas. The sequence of Level Quests is: Level Quests Top of Page Pirate Quest Line The Pirate Quest series leads you through the fighting aspect of the game. It will effectively teach you the fighting interface and procedure whilst encouraging you to upgrade your fleet, and give an idea of the rewards available. Pirates Quests NOTES: Nothing is known about whether Local Raids is available on Android, however, on my Android tablet, it did not commence on completion of Life on the High Seas, or at any point since. The version of Jonah's Wish on Android has "defeat 8 pirates" instead of "defeat 8 friends", which suggests that Android does not yet have PvP functionality. Top of Page Side Quest *Local Raids *Finned Friends *Let's Grant Wishes *Relics and Wonders *You Are Crafty! *Wonders of the World Top of Page Ruby Quest Line (requires 1,023 rubies) *A Secret Tip to Success (29 rubies) *Jewels and Riches (89 rubies) *Cats and Cakes (129 rubies) *A Little Goes a Long Way (69 rubies) *Making Markets (84 rubies) *Improving Our Cash Flow (182 rubies) *An Urgent Message (5 rubies) *Emergency Measures (137 rubies) *This Land is Mine (no rubies) *Hope for the Best (299 rubies) Top of Page Wish Quest *Sarah's Wish (AKA: Cake Maker's Wish) *Mary's Wish (AKA: Barrel Maker's Wish) *Jacob's Wish (AKA: The Chicken Farmer's Wish) *Lauren's Wish (AKA: The Dress Maker's Wish) *Tony's Wish (AKA: Cart Maker's Wish) *Jonah's Wish *Edwin's Wish (AKA: The Violin Merchant's Wish) *Christopher's Wish Top of Page Wish Quest Christmas Special 2012 *Santa's Wish *Geppetto's Wish *Esther's Wish *Sam's Wish *Bob Crachett's Wish *Elvie's Wish *Christie's Wish *Mrs. Clause' Wish Top of Page Limited Time Quest Limited Time Quests, or LTQ's, are triggered at certain points in the game and have to be completed within a set time period. If the deadline is missed then the quest disappears, along with any rewards, but does not effect overall game play. *A Dark Past (Ruby Based) *A New Guest *Draw a Crowd *Driven to Success *Entrancing Song (Ruby Based) *Expanding for Erik *Lost Children *Magical Sights *No Place Like Home (Ruby Based) *Save The Princess! *To Cure a Curse *Tough Schooling *Unexpected Guests (Ruby Based) *Washed Out to Sea *Weekly Challenge! *The Outbreak Top of Page Fixed Date Quest Periodically, PocketGems will release a new, short term quest which is open to everyone above a certain level (dependent on quest). These are similar to the LTQs above in that they have a fixed duration, but differ in that they are a one off release, independent of game progression. Again, if the deadline is missed then the quest disappears, along with any rewards, but does not effect overall game play. ''Note: PocketGems (and its games) operate on Pacific Standard Time (PST). This means that the day 'starts' and 'finishes' at 08:00 GMT regardless of your timezone.'' For a complete list of past and present Fixed Date Quests please go here. Category:Pages of Interest